Les Soupirs des Nymphes
by Abybell
Summary: Si, par mégarde, vous vous aventurez profondément dans la forêt, vous entendrez certainement les gloussements des nymphes. En les suivant, vous tomberez peut-être sur la source d'un cours d'eau et assisterez aux jeux des naïades et aux danses des dryades. Verrez-vous ce jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante et à la chevelure de feu ? UA.TS. GrimmIchi.
1. Partie 1

**Titre : Les Soupirs des Nymphes.**

 **Résumé : Si, par mégarde, vous vous aventurez profondément dans la forêt, vous entendrez certainement les gloussements des nymphes. En les suivant, vous tomberez peut-être sur la source d'un cours d'eau et assisterez aux jeux des naïades et aux danses des dryades. Verrez-vous ce jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante et à la chevelure de feu ?**

 **Pairing : GrimmIchi  
**

 **Genre : Fantasy / Angst**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **/!\ EDIT 15/07/2017:** **J'ai récemment relu cette histoire et j'ai été inspirée à nouveau. Cette histoire est donc actuellement en cours de réécriture. Le début restera le même jusqu'à un certain point. Ce ne sera plus un OS coupé en deux mais bien une fanfic d'une dizaine de chapitres (ou moins. j'ai l'intention de faire de longs chapitres.) du genre _aventure/fantasy_**

 **J'attends d'être bien avancée dans la réécriture pour commencer à poster. La nouvelle version remplacera celle-ci (je changerais le contenu des chapitres puis je posterais les nouveaux chapitres à la suite.**

 **Cette version-ci n'est pas encore corrigée.**

* * *

 **Les Soupirs des Nymphes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La jeune femme courrait à en perdre haleine, serrant son précieux fardeau contre elle.

Derrière elle, les aboiements des chiens et les cris bestiaux des hommes brisaient le calme de la forêt. Poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, la femme n'avait pas conscience de l'était de ses pieds nus ensanglantés ou même de son corps fouetté par les branches de la végétation dense. Les racines et les branches des arbres ressemblaient à des crocs et des griffes menaçantes qui ne faisaient que la torturer et la ralentir.

Ses cheveux châtains collaient à son visage baignés de larmes désespérées. Ses poumons la faisaient terriblement souffrir, semblant vouloir sortir d'elle par sa gorge en feu, pourtant elle ne décéléra pas son allure, désirant à tout pris sauver son enfant de la sanglante folie humaine. Le bébé emmailloté dans son lange se tortillait et remuait en pleurant bruyamment.

La jeune femme ne cessait de trébucher, malmenant son corps meurtri, mais se redressait toujours prestement en priant pour la vie de son enfant. Les détonations des fusils accompagnaient sa course et un hurlement déchira ses poumons lorsqu'une balle se logea dans son mollet droit, au moment où elle parvenait dans un clairière baignée dans les couleurs écarlates du crépuscule. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement sur la mousse humide couverte de feuilles mortes. Son unique reflex fut de pivoter sur elle même pour tomber sur le flan et ainsi épargner à son bébé de se faire écraser sous son poids. Avec détresse, elle tenta de se relever pour fuir les chasseurs, mais comprenant que ses efforts étaient vains ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un nouveau tir la toucha à l'épaule et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri de douleur silencieux. Du sang perlaient de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'affaissait au sol, se repliant contre son enfant dans un maigre espoir de protection. Les entrepreneurs de cette chasse à l'homme et leurs chiens se rapprochaient fatidiquement. Devant cette scène de désolation, le temps sembla se ralentir.

« Sauvez-le. Sauvez mon enfant ! » Pria la mère dans un murmure désespéré ponctué de sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence tout près d'elle, elle se replia instinctivement autour de son bébé, secouée de spasmes violents.

Mais lorsqu'une main fine vint caresser son épaule saine, tout sentiment d'horreur et de panique la quitta, tandis que son être était envahit d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Juste avant que son âme ne plonge cruellement et à jamais dans un sommeil éternel, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'apparition. La respiration hachée, elle murmura douloureusement :

« Prenez soin… de lui… Et dites lui que… je l'aime… mon bébé... »

Lorsque le maigre poids de son enfant quitta sa poitrine, elle souffla un faible « Merci » qui sembla apaisait définitivement la mère, l'emportant loin de sa peine et de sa douleur.

Quand les premiers chiens et chasseurs parvinrent dans la clairière, il n'y trouvèrent qu'un corps de femme baignant dans son sang. Les hommes sans pitié retournèrent son corps du pied comme un vulgaire sac et avisèrent les blessures multiples qui constellaient la peau de marbre de l'agonisante. Sa robe en lambeaux, ses cheveux emmêlés où coagulaient du sang, un bras tordu dans un angle anormal… tout cela éclaboussé par le liquide carmin. La mort régnait sur la clairière sur laquelle la nuit tombait, comme si un rideau de velours sombre était tirait sur la scène d'horreur.

Un homme à cheval arriva sur les lieux, regardant à peine la brave mère aillant offert sa vie pour son enfant, la dédaignant. Il parcourut rapidement du regard l'endroit.

« Où est le gosse ? Aboya-t-il. Trouvez-le et butez-le ! Cette salope n'a pas dû le laisser bien loin ! »

Aussitôt, les hommes s'activèrent à leur tâche mais revinrent tous bredouille au bout de quelques minutes.

« Aucunes traces du marmot dans les parages, m'sieur ! Ronchonna l'un d'entre eux.

\- Elle l'avait p't'être pas avec elle ? A moins qu'elle l'ait p't'être laisser contre un arbre dans sa course parce qu'il la gênait ?

\- Retrouvez moi ce foutu gosse ! S'égosilla à nouveau l'homme à cheval. Le fils de cette sorcière ne doit pas survivre ! »

Aussitôt les chasseurs se divisèrent en groupe pour retrouver la trace de l'enfant, certains rebroussèrent chemin, d'autres recherchèrent dans les alentours, puis l'évidence se fit. Le fils de Masaki Kurosaki, accusée de sorcellerie, avait disparu. Hurlant leur rage et leur frustration de voir leur soifs de sang inassouvie, les tueurs quittèrent la clairière. Un silence de mort revint planait peu à peu sur la forêt, enveloppant le corps sans vie d'une mère qui semblait continuer d'étreindre le vide, comme pour serrer le corps de son enfant disparu dans ses bras, même dans la mort.

… ***.*.*/ _Phantasms_ _/*.*.*…_ **

_Seize ans plus tard._

La forêt aurait certainement pu paraître d'un calme horripilant, pourtant, si on tendait l'oreille, il n'en était rien. La vie grouillait sereinement dans les bois. Le bruissement des feuilles sous la brise et le sifflotement joyeux des oiseaux s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère paisible de la forêt, un cours d'eau s'écoulait sereinement, se transformant en torrent en contrebas, ce décor était d'un calme relaxant, sans agitation inconvenante, sans-

« Ichiiiiiiii ! » s'écria joyeusement une voix féminine terriblement aiguë.

Dans un coin reculé de la forêt, en amont de la montagne, le cours d'eau formait une cuvette d'eau cristalline dans la roche. Ce lieu était situé dans une petite clairière bordée par une végétation généreuse. Alangui sur un rocher plat, au bord du bassin, un jeune homme drapé d'un court semblant de toge se laissait allait au soleil, tentant d'ignorer la jeune femme qui sortait précipitamment des bois en criant son nom.

Voyant bien que l'adolescent ne tenait pas compte de sa présence, et bien décidée à lui faire ressentir, elle lui sauta dessus sans remords et les fit tout deux tomber dans l'herbe grasse, quoique légèrement boueuse. Sous le coup, la respiration du jeune homme fut coupée par l'étreinte puissante que lui offrit la ravissante demoiselle.

« Nell ! Tu m'étouffes ! Grogna Ichigo. Puis laisse-moi me reposer !

\- Rooh ! Mais tu dors depuis plusieurs heures déjà ! Lui reprocha Nell en boudant, tout en desserant son emprise sur l'adolescent aux cheveux à la couleur rousse flamboyante.

\- C'est vrai, intervint une nouvelle voix féminine et beaucoup moins aiguë, le soleil et déjà si haut dans le ciel, Ichigo... Viens jouez avec nous~ » dit langoureusement la femme qui se trouva être une plantureuse rousse se baignant nue sans pudeur dans l'eau.

\- Rangiku… Combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise que je suis humain et que j'ai besoin d'un minimum de sommeil _tous les jours_! Grogna l'orangé.

\- Pff… Tout ce temps où on se retrouve privées de ta présence si sexy… Vous êtes vraiment incommodants, vous les humains ! » Bouda Rangiku en s'étendant au bord de la cuvette.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel en se relevant, toujours pas remis de son réveil brutal. D'ailleurs il foudroya du regard Nell, qui afficha un air penaud. Il culpabilisa très vite en voyant la femme à l'intrigante chevelure verte afficher une mine tristounette. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme à l'éternelle beauté. Elle l'avait élevé, et une tendre affection les liait comme celle liant une mère aimante et son fils. Il l'avait longtemps considéré comme sa mère, même en comprenant en grandissant qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang.

Comme toute nymphe, Nell était d'une beauté pure qui lui semblait, somme toute, banale, et possédait la jeunesse éternelle. La dryade, aimante et protectrice, lui avait révélé qu'il était le seul humain accepté en ces lieux depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé bébé.

Il était aussi le seul homme.

Certainement pas le seul homme qu'avaient rencontré les nymphes peuplant les bois, mais le seul à qui elle ne se cachait pas, le seul à les côtoyer quotidiennement. Ichigo était leur protégé.

Bien que ça ne dérangeait aucunement la majorité d'entre elle pour lui faire des avances et désirer passer du bon temps avec lui.

Car les nymphes étaient des créatures particulièrement sexuelles.

La seule à ne pas envisager faire de lui son possible quatre-heures était Nell, qui appréciait grandement son rôle maternel.

« Rangiku ! Yoruichi et Shaolin ne sont pas là ? Demanda Ichigo en scrutant la cuvette d'eau.

\- Oh ? Tu veux le faire à plusieurs ? Petit coquin ! Gloussa la rousse. Non, elles sont descendues vers le torrent tout à l'heure, sûrement partie vers la lisière pour observer les voyageurs, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Du moins Yoruichi est partie crapahuter et Shaolin la suit ! Comme toujours !

\- Elle ne se sépare presque jamais, releva pensivement Nell en s'asseyant confortablement dans l'herbe qui bordait les rochers.

\- Toujours à faire leurs cochonneries ensemble. » dit Rangiku sur le ton du radotage.

Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille distraite la nymphe de l'eau tournait le sujet sur ses dernières aventures sexuelles, dans un monologue enthousiaste.

Nell lui avait racontait que les humains considéraient le sexe comme un sujet tabou et qu'il était bridé. Ils étaient prudes et coincés pour la grande majorité d'après ses dires. Élevé par des nymphes, Ichigo ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait comme des restrictions. Nell lui avait parlé de leur pudeur, de leur gêne pour tout ce qui tournait autour de ce qui lui semblait à lui si naturel…

Est-ce que ça vous embarrasse, vous, d'avoir besoin de dormir, de manger ? C'est naturel de se sustenter, au même titre que la baise, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

Ils observaient parfois les voyageurs depuis la cime des arbres, les étudiant avec curiosité. Leurs mœurs étaient différents des leurs. Certains ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de l'existence des nymphes, tandis que d'autres allaient jusqu'à leur offrir des offrandes sur des autels, dans des petits temples en lisière de forêt, plus haut dans la montagne. C'était surtout les habitants du village le plus proche des bois qui y priaient et y déposer diverses présents, mais aussi les voyageurs. Les nymphes appréciaient particulièrement ces derniers qui leur offraient un semblant d'exotisme. S'amuser avec les satyres s'étaient une chose, mais jouer avec les humains avaient un quelque chose d'autrement excitant d'après elles.

« Ichigooo ! Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Hm ?

\- Pff… T'es vraiment dans les vapes ! Allez, viens à l'eau avec moi ! »

L'orangé observa pensivement la rousse qui nagea gracieusement jusqu'au centre de la cuvette d'eau. Ses pieds revinrent définitivement sur terre lorsqu'il reçut une giclée d'eau sur le visage, accompagnée par le gloussement de la nymphe. Bon gré mal gré, Ichigo retira rapidement sa tunique dans l'espoir de la garder sèche et s'étira comme un félin, faisant rouler ses muscles longs et fins sous sa peau, sous le regard appréciateur de la rousse qui continua à l'éclabousser. Joueur, et visiblement aussi pudique que la naïade, le jeune homme pénétra dans l'eau fraîche et prit sa revanche en envoyant de l'eau sur Rangiku, la faisant rire. Une bataille d'eau s'enchaîna, sous le regard vert bienveillant de Nell.

Alors qu'il faisait face à la naïade dans le but de lui livrer un affrontement décisif (sachant qu'il avait perdu tous les autres, finissant subtilement noyer par la nymphe aquatique) une paire de mains vint lui obstruer la vue.

« Qui c'est~ ? » lui chuchota une voix taquine à l'oreille.

Ichigo fit mine de réfléchir et se retourna brutalement pour sauter sur Yoruichi, qu'il avait préalablement reconnu, dans le but de la noyer. Cela fit rire la nymphe des torrents qui d'un commun accord avec Rangiku enfoncèrent le rouquin sous l'eau jusqu'au fond du bassin peu profond. Voir le jeune homme émerger en toussant et s'ébrouant sembla les ravir et elle s'enfuirent courageusement aux extrémités du point d'eau pour échapper à la probable vengeance d'Ichigo.

« Arrêter de vous chamailler avec aussi peu de distinction. » Gronda froidement une nouvelle arrivante.

Ichigo se retourna et écarta les mèches de flammes qui collaient à son visage pour observer Shaolin, aussi nommée Soi, qui les regardait d'un air courroucé, gracieusement installé sur un rocher surplombant la cuvette, sa jarre posée à ses côtés. La jeune nymphe aux cheveux ébènes nattés était habillée d'une robe fendue qui semblait littéralement couler sur ses formes menues. Froideur, grâce et prestance, la nymphe de la source les snoba hautainement.

Rangiku qui était revenu au niveau d'Ichigo tapota son bras de son coude pour attirer son attention et lui dit en chuchotant, quoique suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent entendre :

« Voilà qu'elle prend ses airs de précieuse ! Je te parie qu'elle est frustrée en ce moment ! Yoruichi doit la ménager... »

Une grande rasade d'eau fraîche se déversa sur la pulpeuse rousse. Shaolin, dans un self-control a retravaillé, avait généreusement et accidentellement déversé le contenu de sa jarre sur sa semblable à la langue bien pendue.

La voix amusée de Yoruichi, la nymphe aquatique à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux violets retenu en une queue de cheval, formula :

« Je ne ménage personne, je te rassure ! »

La rousse lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

« En fait, intervint cette dernière, vous êtes allez jusqu'à la lisière ?

\- Oui, confirma la nymphe des torrents tandis que Shaolin boudeuse se mura dans son silence, refusant de répondre à cette enquiquineuse rousse. Un groupe de voyageurs à cheval a installé leur campement plus bas dans la montagne à l'embouchure de la rivière. »

Ses propos semblèrent satisfaire Rangiku qui lança joyeusement :

« Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. » sourit-elle avec malice en levant la main dans un signe de salut.

Aussitôt, elle se liquéfia littéralement, et rejoignit le cours d'eau.

Ichigo observa songeur l'endroit où l'opulente rousse avait disparu.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps, Ichi, releva Yoruichi.

\- Mh ? Oh, je suis juste un peu fatigué je suppose. » lui sourit l'orangé.

La nymphe accepta la réponse mais ne parut pas convaincue pour autant.

« On va te laisser te reposer dans ce cas, répondit-elle. Soi ! Je retourne au torrent, tu me suis ?

\- Toujours. » souffla en réponse la petite brune.

Yoruichi se liquéfia à la manière de Rangiku, son corps se transformant en eau vint tomber dans un bruit d'éclaboussure à la surface de la cuvette. Suivant l'exemple de son modèle de toujours, Shaolin, quant à elle, s'évapora dans l'air, ne laissant que sa jarre derrière elle.

Le calme était revenu sur la clairière.

Contrairement aux dryades, les nymphes des forêts, qui étaient réputées pour être à juste titre discrète voire timide, les naïades, nymphes des eaux douces, quant à elles, bien que charmantes et gracieuses étaient… très bruyantes !

Ichigo, toujours dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanches, bien que le liquide translucide laissait aisément deviner sa nudité, observa sa mère de cœur paisiblement alanguie sur l'herbe. Nell, par pur esthétisme, se revêtait de feuilles et de mousses tissées, préservant partiellement son corps de la vue de tous. Avec ses longs cheveux verts ondulés et soyeux, son regard émeraude et sa peau de porcelaine, Ichigo aimait se dire qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes les nymphes.

La dryade se redressa avec grâce et souplesse et s'adressa à Ichigo de sa voix enfantine et mélodieuse :

« Je vais te laisser te reposer moi aussi, dit-elle paisiblement. Je sens qu'Isane souhaite me parler. Si tu souhaites te sustenter, je t'ai amassé des baies dans la grotte au sud.

\- C'était pour ça que tu m'as réveillé aussi bruyamment, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit l'orangé en la remerciant.

Pour toute réponse, Nell rougit et lui tira la langue, avant de se retourner vers la forêt en faisant ondoyer sa belle chevelure.

« A plus tard ! »

Et elle disparut à son tour de la clairière. C'est étrange, songea Ichigo. Il avait cru déceler une pointe de tristesse dans son regard, mais la nymphe s'était trop vite détournée de lui pour qu'il ait pu en être certain.

Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel et l'orangé admira l'apparition de la lune alors que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Ichigo s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau lorsque le bruit de branches qui craquent se fit entendre à la lisière de la clairière, mettant le jeune homme en alerte.

Il se retourna brusquement et se figea. Depuis la lisière, un homme aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant le regardait. Il rougit d'indignation à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, puis blêmit. Ce n'était pas un satyre, il ne possédait aucun de leurs attributs de bouc, mais bel et bien un humain.

Il n'avait jamais été en contact direct avec eux. Et il y avait bien une raison à cela.

Une peur viscérale le fit se raidir. Il se souvint des longues conversations qu'il avait eu avec Nell au clair de lune ? Celles où elle lui avait avoué tristement la façon dont elle l'avait recueilli.

Elle lui avait parlé de la folie humaine. Et Ichigo s'était mis à détester ses semblables. Avec le temps et les récits érotiques des nymphes, il avait accepté le fait que ses amies côtoient des humains. Mais jamais il n'avait eu de contact direct avec eux.

Lorsqu'il vit l'humain faire quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction, Ichigo reprit contenance et sortit de l'eau avec aisance et mettre le plus de distance entre l'homme et lui, non sans avoir saisit d'une main sa tunique abandonnée sur le sol. Le vent était frais, et sa condition d'humain le rendait faible aux caprices du temps.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que le roux s'apprêter à s'enfuit, l'homme aux cheveux bleus l'interpella :

« Attends ! Ne t'enfuis pas ! »

Il suffit d'un regard au fusil de l'homme, accroché dans le dos de ce dernier, pour qu'Ichigo écoute son instinct et prenne les jambes à son coups.

Lorsque l'orangé s'aperçut que l'homme le poursuivait dans la forêt, une sorte d'alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Humain égal à danger.

… ***.*.*/ _Phantasms_ _/*.*.*…_**

Cachées derrière un rocher surplombant la clairière, Rangiku et Yoruichi observèrent tristement le coin de forêt où Ichigo et son poursuivant avaient disparu. Un mouvementde l'autre côté attirèrent leur regard et elles aperçurent Nell qui se laissé tomber contre un arbre. Aussitôt, Rangiku s'élança vers elle, tombant à genoux à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. La rousse savait que son amie était chamboulée. Elle attendit quelque instant en frottant le dos de la dryade et celle-ci releva finalement vers elle son visage de porcelaine aux traits tendus.

« Il a grandi si vite…

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, Nell, dit calmement Rangiku. Tu ne pourra pas éternellement couvé Ichigo. Il va grandir, vieillir comme tout humain.

\- Mais Hallibel est capable de…

\- Tu voudrais lui imposer ce choix ? Répliqua la naïade d'un ton sévère. Ichigo est avant tout un humain. Il doit faire ce choix par lui-même !

\- Mais il déteste les humains ! S'énerva Nell.

\- Nous en avons déjà parler, soupira Yoruichi qui les avait rapidement rejointes. Tu n'aideras jamais ce garçon en alimentant ses peurs. Tu le manipules pour qu'il aille dans ton sens.

\- Et pourquoi Ichigo refuserait-il de rester avec nous ? Gronda la verte en leur lançant un regard froid. Il pourrait faire ce choix !

\- Bien sûr, tenta de l'apaisé la naïade métissée. Mais seul Ichigo en décidera ainsi. Il faut le confronté à tous les choix possibles, sinon il connaîtra une vie d'amertume. C'est ce que tu lui souhaites ? »

Nell frissonna et se mordit la lèvre. Elle finit par secouer négativement la tête. Elle se sentit si vieille à cet instant. La dryade ressentait le poids de toutes ces années, de tous ces siècles où elle avait échappé solitairement à l'emprise du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas condamné son petit protégé à une telle vie contre son gré…

Finalement, la nymphe des forêts repoussa la main de Rangiku de son épaule et se releva gracieusement, l'air grave. Les autres nymphes lui jetèrent un regard inquiet.

Neliel s'écarta du groupe et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'opposé de la clairière.

« Où vas-tu ? »

La belle dryade ferma délicatement les yeux concentrant son attention sur les bois, et elle sentit fourmiller en elle un souffle familier. Le souffle de la vie de la forêt.

« Je m'en vais guider mon fils. » souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître parmi les branches à une vitesse affolante.

Shaolin observa un instant la scène avant de s'en détourner avec un soupir las.

« Nell a sans aucun doute compris, inutile de s'inquiéter !

\- Oui mais elle est terriblement têtue quand elle s'y met !

\- Tu penses bien, elle ne laisserait pas n'importe quel humain s'approcher de notre fraise chérie ! Ricana Rangiku.

\- Il faut qu'Ichigo établisse de lui-même des contacts avec les humains. »

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à Shaolin, puis sourit largement :

« On se demande quel genre de premier contact... »

Rangiku et Yoruichi s'échangèrent un regard complice en imaginant la scène. A côté d'elles, Shaolin se demandait ce qu'elle foutait ici avec ces deux perverses. Elle se remémora comment elle avait finit derrière un rocher en train d'épier le rouquin et son observateur pas très discret.

Plus tôt, alors qu'elles avaient été sur le point de s'élancer pour rejoindre rapidement le torrent, Yoruichi et Shaolin s'étaient faite « kidnappées » par une Rangiku surexcitée qui semblait faire le pied de grue non loin du bassin, à l'entrée du cours d'eau qui le longeait. La rousse leur avait intimé le silence d'un doigt sur la bouche et leur avait désigné une forme parmi les arbres. Lorsque les deux naïades reconnurent un humain, elles jetèrent un regard étonné à leur amie qui leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Visiblement, l'humain semblait observer l'agitation qui régnait dans le petit point d'eau depuis un petit moment. Et vue l'air avide et captivé qu'il affichait, le fruit de ses désirs devaient encore être en train de barboter… L'illumination se fit. Et si Yoruichi et Rangiku s'échangèrent un regard de connivence, Shaolin, quant à elle, fronça les sourcil de contrariété. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer la présence de cet humain ?

Mais avant tout, l'anxiété gagna la brunette. A quoi jouaient donc les autres nymphes pour risquer le fait qu'Ichigo et un autre humain ne se rencontrent ?

Maintenant, la réponse à cette question s'imposait d'elle-même. Il était temps pour Ichi de faire un choix entre une vie parmi elles ou une vie d'humain.

Car les deux étaient difficilement compatibles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A suivre..._


	2. Partie 2

**Titre : Les soupirs des nymphes.**

 **Résumé : Si, par mégarde, vous vous aventurez profondément dans la forêt, vous entendrez certainement les gloussements des nymphes. En les suivant, vous tomberez peut-être sur la source d'un cours d'eau et assisterez aux jeux des naïades et aux danses des dryades. Verrez-vous ce jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante et à la chevelure de feu ?**

 **Pairing : GrimmIchi et autres (sous-entendus)**

 **Genre : Fantastique / Romance**

 **Rating: M (justifié dans ce chapitre^^)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **NdA : Beaucoup de retard, pardonnez-moi ! Je pense que j'aurais pu couper ce chapitre-ci en deux et faire un three-shot mais ça n'a pas d'importance et je pense que vous avez suffisamment attendu ^^ (Oui on peut constater que j'ai l'art du découpage avec une premier chapitre de 4000 mots et un second de + de 8000 mots x)**

 **Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont ajouté cette petite fic à leurs favoris ou qui la suivent !**

 **Voici enfin la deuxième partie !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partie 2 :**

.

Ichigo n'avait pas conscience de l'agitation silencieuse qui régnait dans la clairière ni des paris pervers dont il faisait l'objet. Il tentait plutôt de semer cet abruti d'humain.

La panique le prenait peu à peu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la situation qu'il vivait à celle que lui avait narrait sa mère de cœur. Cette chasse à l'homme dont avait été victime sa mère biologique et qui aurait dû lui être fatal à lui aussi sans l'intervention de Nell.

Une larme amère roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il se baissait pour éviter une branche basse. Le cœur d'Ichigo se chargea de ressentiments et de haine.

Son poursuivant, quant à lui, ne semblait pas lâcher l'affaire. Mu par une étrange pulsion, l'homme aux cheveux bleus poursuivait ce jeune homme semblant sortir d'un conte de fée.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un voyageur de vingt-quatre ans. Suite à une dispute avec un gars qu'il ne pouvait pas voir même en image, il avait quitté le campement qu'il avait dressé avec ses compagnons de voyage à proximité d'une rivière, et avait décidé de se changer les idées en faisant un tour dans la forêt. Pour ne pas se perdre de façon malencontreuse, il avait suivit le cours d'eau qui se jetait dans la rivière et qui traversait les bois. Il avait marché un petit bout de temps, appréciant la tranquillité des bois qui apaisait sa colère et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il crut entendre des rires et autres éclats de voix. Intrigué, il avait continué sa progression jusqu'à ce que la végétation se fasse moins dense et les bruits plus fort. Caché derrière un arbre, il avait observé ce qui se révéla être une clairière où un bassin d'eau formé dans la roche creusée occupait l'espace. Et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le scia.

Il avait entendu dans le village voisin une rumeur comme quoi ces bois et la source seraient le lieu de plaisance de nymphes et aussi de satyres, ces divinités associées à la nature. Il n'y avait pas cru, les considérant comme des créatures mythiques des temps anciens ! Et pourtant…

Dans la clairière ce jouait une scène surréaliste. Des femmes à la vénusté incroyable partiellement ou totalement dénudées jouaient gracieusement dans l'eau claire du bassin. Mais ce qui attira définitivement son regard et le captiva fut autre. Un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans d'une beauté à couper le souffle se mouvait de façon attrayante, participant aux jeux des femmes.

Candeur et splendeur. Grimmjow avait l'impression de courir après un rêve. Il avait l'impression que s'il rattrapait le bel inconnu, alors celui-ci disparaîtrait et il se rendrait alors compte qu'il n'avait eu qu'une simple hallucination. Et il serait alors perdu dans les bois…

Ces bois qui lui semblaient de plus en plus inquiétant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y enfonçait. Il avait l'étrange impression que la végétation autour de lui se mouvait de sorte à rendre sa progression plus difficile. A cette pensée, il trébucha sur une branche. Son sang se glaça. Il était sûr pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de branche à cette endroit précis quelques secondes avant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Alors qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal, il vit le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter. Et Grimmjow n'osa plus bouger.

Le garçon était là, à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant avec dédain.

Tandis que le bleuté l'observait d'un air envoûté , quelque chose lui fit un croque-en-jambe et le voyageur mordit à nouveau la poussière, sous le rire clair de l'orangé. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible en fouillant les environs du regard et vit que la première branche sur laquelle il avait trébuché avait disparu. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Cette forêt l'angoissait définitivement et il fut horrifié de voir que le jeune homme avait commencé à s'éloigner, lui et l'écho de son rire.

Alors Grimmjow se releva et se relança à la poursuite de l'inconnu, à la façon dont on est attiré par un rayon de lumière lorsqu'on est plongé dans le noir. Si l'homme perdait l'orangé de vue, alors il serait plongé dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Ichigo avait l'habitude de courir au travers de la végétation dense des bois, si bien qu'il était à peine essoufflé. Mais ce jeu commençait à le lasser. Il avait bien vu que l'humain avait perdu de sa contenance et cédait peu à peu à la peur. Et ça divertissait follement Ichigo. Un sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres du rouquin.

Décidant de mettre fin à la course poursuite, Ichigo se dirigea vers un endroit bien précis, toujours suivi par l'homme au fusil. L'orangé ralentissait de lui même pour que l'homme puisse maintenir la cadence.

L'adolescent déboucha alors sur une vaste clairière, plus grande que celle où se situait le bassin des naïades. Au centre de cette clairière s'élevait un arbre unique. C'était un arbre magnifique si haut que l'on n'en voyait pas la cime et au tronc très large. Ichigo alla se réfugier sous l'arbre et posa son dos contre l'écorce, glissant lentement ses doigts dessus.

Le type qui le pourchassait s'arrêta à la lisière de la clairière. Les deux humains se jaugèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun deux ne fasse le moindre geste. Finalement, mu par son entêtement et par sa fatigue, le bleuté avança lentement vers le plus jeune. Il voulait être sûr que ce jeune homme à la beauté pur était bel et bien réel. Il voulait toucher cette peau dorée, passer un main dans ses cheveux de feu. Ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Mais Ichigo se braqua immédiatement.

« Aide-moi. » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en caressant l'écorce de l'arbre centenaire.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien.

Puis soudainement, sous le regard écarquillé d'horreur de son poursuivant, les branches de l'arbre gigantesque se mirent à s'agiter et à fouetter l'air.

« Oh putain ! »

Il laissa échapper un hurlement rauque et tenta de faire machine arrière, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter une longue branche souple qui vient lui faucher les jambes. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser sur les coudes que quelque chose s'enroula autour de ses jambes . Grimmjow se sentit soulevé du sol.

Il pâlit davantage, si c'était possible en voyant le sol s'éloigner de lui. Une autre branche vint lui ravir son fusil en déchirant la lanière pourtant solide qui le maintenait en place. Et aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, l'agitation des branches cessa.

A la seule différence que désormais, Grimmjow était suspendu à trois mètre du sol , la tête en bas.

« Putain de… Fais-moi descendre ! » Hurla-t-il en se démenant comme un diable.

Ichigo quant à lui observait la scène avec satisfaction. Si l'humain continuait à remuer ainsi, il tomberait et se briserait la nuque. Un frisson d'excitation le prit.

La vie d'un de ces monstres d'humains était entre ses mains.

Une main douce se posa soudainement sur son épaule le faisant faire un bon de côté. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à… une jeune femme à l'air ensommeillé.

Elle possédait de long cheveux châtains cascadant dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Son regard hagard était d'une douceur sans égal.

A cet instant précis, la nymphe avait un air indéchiffrable.

Ichigo, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il était effrayé par le contact de la jeune femme ? Pourquoi Orihime le regardait-elle avec une mine si peinée ?

« Ne te laisse pas emporter par la folie des hommes, Ichigo-kun... »

Le murmure de la belle nymphe lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Tétanisé, le jeune homme observa Orihime s'approcher lentement de lui. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Lorsque la nymphe effleura sa peau de ses doigts, tout le corps de l'adolescent se détendit sur le champ et une chaleur apaisante se diffusa en lui, chassant lentement la haine qui avait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

« Ne laisse pas ta peur te diriger, Ichigo-kun, poursuivit la nymphe de sa voix éthérée en étreignant le roux contre elle. De la peur naît la haine, et la haine fait commettre des actes irréparables uniquement guidés par la soif de sang. Il y a seize ans, des choses terribles se sont déroulées à la lisière de cette clairière, ces actes avaient pour seul motif la peur. J'ai tout vu. De la même façon que les humains avaient peur de la soi-disante « sorcellerie » de ta mère biologique, tu as peur d'eux. N'ais pas peur, Ichigo-kun… N'ais pas peur... »

Ichigo était pétrifié. Était-il devenu fou au point qu'Orihime soit sorti de son arbre ?

Orihime était une hamadryade. Une hamadryade n'est liée qu'à un arbre unique avec lequel elle fait sa vie. Si l'arbre meurt, en étant abattu par exemple, elle mourra avec lui. Mais avant tout, Orihime était d'une timidité maladive. Elle ne se montrait jamais. Ichigo le savait très bien. A chaque fois qu'il souhaitait s'isoler et se reposer, il grimpait dans son arbre qui l'accueillait toujours entre ses branches. Des fois, quand elle croyait qu'il dormait, Orihime sortait de son arbre et venait lui caresser paisiblement les cheveux.

Et cette même nymphe lui faisait face, l'étreignant et pleurant son sort.

« Laissez-moi descendre ! Au s'cours ! Putain de- »

La liane maintenant les jambes de l'homme qui rappelait sa présence à grand renfort de cris et d'injures le rapprocha ostensiblement du sol. L'homme aux cheveux bleus dû avoir l'impression que la branche allait céder car son débit d'injures augmenta. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sol que la prise sur ses jambes se desserra et il s'affala sans grâce sur le sol.

Orihime se détacha d'Ichigo et s'éloigna de lui après avoir caresser ses lèvres des siennes en un baiser aérien qui signifiait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans l'écorce de son arbre, Ichigo l'arrêta :

« A-attends ! Que dois-je faire ? »

La belle nymphes tourna lentement son visage délicat vers lui et lui offrit un sourire paresseux.

« Fais-toi pardonner. »

La seconde d'après, seul un tourbillon de feuilles faisait face à l'orangé.

Il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à bouger, et pouvoir disparaître lui aussi. Qu'on l'oublie. La honte lui tordait les tripes. Surtout qu'il savait que Nell l'observait. La dryade était au courant de tout se qui se passait dans la forêt.

Un brusque souffle de vent lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

« Message compris » soupira-t-il.

Le protégé des nymphes se retourna et se confronta à ses actes. Son regard se posa sur le corps de l'homme immobile au sol. L'inquiétude le prit soudainement. Était-il…

Se précipitant près du corps, Ichigo rechercha sa carotide et il soupira de soulagement en sentant le pouls de l'homme battre contre ses doigts. L'orangé concentra son attention sur le souffle régulier de l'homme qui s'était certainement assommé et se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage. Ichigo se fustigea de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Son poursuivant était plutôt bel homme. Une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres charnues. Sa chevelure couleur des cieux lui retombait négligemment sur le front.

Ichigo constata aussi que son corps semblait très bien bâti. Une chaleur familière s'éveilla au creux de ses reins le faisant sourire ironiquement. Le corps de son poursuivant dont il s'était amusé de la peur lui ferait-il plus d'effet que celui des belles nymphes ?

L'orangé caressa délicatement les mèches rebelles de l'homme. Les traits de ce dernier se décrispèrent lentement.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux de te ramener d'où tu viens… certainement du campement de voyageurs qu'ont remarqué Yoruichi et Soi. »

Le jeune homme se releva, murmura excuses et remerciements à l'égard de l'arbre centenaire, et chuchota le nom de sa mère de cœur.

Aussitôt, dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de pétales, ses cheveux verts volant autour d'elle, Neliel lui fit face. Son visage était impassible.

« Peux-tu… ramener cet humain au campement ? Demanda le roux avec hésitation.

\- Et toi ? Susurra sa voix mélodieuse.

\- Je… je vais l'accompagner, marmonna Ichigo en baissant la tête.

\- Bien. » sourit la dryade.

La nymphe vint lui poser un baiser sur la tempe avant de se détourner de lui.

… ***.*.*/ _Phantasms_ _/*.*.*…_ **

Ichigo ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Tandis qu'il veillait sur la masse endormie de l'homme qu'il avait failli blessé -et il ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'il aurait certainement pu commettre bien plus grave-, le rouquin jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à l'entrée de la tente, en alerte, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un humain fou braquant sur lui un fusil.

Enfermé entre ces quatre tentures, Ichigo se sentait terriblement oppressé. Mais dans un autre sens, il savait que cette toile l'abritait des autres humains qui occupaient ce campement. Rien que le fait d'avoir conscience de leur proximité l'angoissait. Un poids grandissait dans sa poitrine alors que son cœur s'emballait. Des sueurs froides à l'acide odeur de peur lui coulait dans le dos, le faisant frissonner.

Pour se calmer un tant soit peu, le protégé des nymphes observait l'homme aux cheveux bleus sur sa couche. L'homme s'était assommé sur le sol lorsque les branches d'Orihime l'avait délivré. Ce n'était pas très glorieux. Cette pensée fit sourire faiblement Ichigo.

Mais voir cet homme lui rappelait cet instant de folie qui l'avait pris dans la forêt. Ichigo avait expérimenté ce puissant et envahissant sentiment de haine, et depuis, il avait toujours l'impression que celle-ci était toujours là, qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais, tapi dans un coin de son cœur, telle une bête assoiffée de sang attendant le bon moment pour ressurgir et dominer sa conscience. Et cette pensée plus que tout effrayait Ichigo.

Il se sentait comme un enfant, totalement impuissant, ne comprenant pas le monde qui l'entourait, ne souhaitant que se cacher au creux des bras de sa mère pour s'y fondre.

Insécurité. Peur. Honte. C'étaient ces sentiments qui tétanisaient l'adolescent, qui rendaient sa respiration erratique et saccadée et lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer lentement.

Le jeune homme passa la main dans les cheveux de l'homme et les caressa paresseusement pendant plusieurs minutes comme pour apaiser le sommeil de l'homme. Orihime lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait se faire pardonner après tout.

Mais lorsque le corps de l'humain jusque là assoupi commença à remuer, Ichigo eut la soudaine envie de prendre les jambes à son cou, oubliant tout courage et dignité. Mais l'orangé resta douloureusement immobile, assis à genoux sur le sol, tandis que son regard était happé par deux billes d'un bleu outrancier.

Sons vis-à-vis sembla plus vif que lui car il se releva soudainement sur ses coudes en le dévisageant avec incrédulité. Ayant amorcé un mouvement de recul, Ichigo perdit l'équilibre et s'échoua sur le flan en grimaçant de douleur.

« J'ai dû m'assommer trop fort. » grogna une voix rauque.

Le souvenir de la forêt meurtrière avait réveillé Grimmjow, la peur aux tripes. Mais celle-ci avait aussitôt laissé place à l'exaltation en croisant deux yeux ambrés ornant un magnifique visage à la peau halée et à la chevelure d'incendie.

Béas, le bleuté scruta le rouquin de la source tandis que celui-ci ne savait pus où se mettre, sous le coup de la honte.

« T'es réel ? »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et regarda l'humain comme si ce dernier avait posé la question la plus stupide au monde.

« Qui t'es au juste ? Et qu'est-ce j'fous dans ma tente ?

\- Tu aurais préféré dormir dans la forêt ?

\- Non. »

Le regard de Grimmjow se fit curieux et Ichigo était surpris d'avoir une discussion aussi légère alors qu'il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que l'humain réagisse violemment à sa vue. Il ne lui avait pas fait passer un très agréable moment et il savait qu'il n'était pas coutume pour les humains de voir les arbres s'agiter comme dotés de vie, selon leurs critères.

« Alors c'est vrai toutes ces histoires ?

\- Ces histoires ?

\- Ces histoires d'bonnes fées, là. Les vilageois d'à côté parler de nymphes… T'en est une ?

\- Je suis pas une femme.

\- J'avais r'marquer ! »

Ichigo se souvint que l'homme l'avait observer un petit moment nu lorsqu'il se baignait. Cette pensée fit naître en lui une chaleur familière qui l'apaisa.

« C'est fou. »

Les paroles de son ancien poursuivant ne lui était pas destinées, mais Ichigo ressentit toute la désorientation et toute l'incompréhension de ce dernier.

L'orangé soupira longuement.

« Désolé de t'avoir attaqué.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai presque failli te blesser.

\- Ah… cette partie-là n'était pas un rêve non plus ? Grogna le bleuté qui se crispa. C'n'est pas vraiment toi qui m'a attaqué… J'sais même pas qui l'a fait ! J'avais l'impression que les arbres… oh putain j'dis des conneries.

\- La forêt a simplement répondu à mon état de détresse, répondit calmement Ichigo.

\- La forêt… répéta Grimmjow qui n'y croyait pas. La forêt a répondu à… »

La chasseur dévisagea longuement l'autre comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il démente en lui avouant que c'était une blague, mais soupira devant le sérieux du jeune homme. Même si cette affaire était improbable, il l'avait vécu…

« J'ai été con de t'courir après comme ça aussi, souffla l'homme. Moi j'aurais déjà tiré sur la personne qui m'poursuivait si ça avait été l'cas ! »

Cette remarque attira une grognement d'indignation de la part de l'adolescent. Ces humains tuaient-ils aussi facilement ?

« Pour me défendre, compléta le bleuté en surveillant avec méfiance l'attitude du rouquin surréaliste. Tu ne m'a pas dit ce que je foutais ici. Comment as-tu su ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! »

Il serait trop long d'expliquer que Nell et lui avait guetté furtivement l'agitation des hommes du campement et espionner les conversations pour savoir quelle tente appartenait au démuni que la nymphe transporté comme s'il ne pesait rien en mode sac à patate. Quoiqu'un sac à patate bougrement sexy.

Ichigo sortit de ses pensées en voyant une main entrer dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme s'en saisit vivement et immobilisa l'homme d'une clé de bras, le faisant grogner d'étonnement et de douleur. L'orangé le relâcha aussitôt et l'observa avec défiance.

« Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, grincha l'homme. Tout ça me paraît si irréel, j'avais juste envie de te toucher pour voir si t'existais ! J'aurais l'air con moi si j'parlais tout seul depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je suis réel.

\- Prouve-le moi. »

Un faible sourire contrit étira les lèvre de l'orangé. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement de son interlocuteur tentant de taire ses instincts qui le poussait à prendre la fuite pour en écouter d'autres tout aussi primaire. Il se saisit délicatement de la main de l'homme et la guida vers lui, pour la poser sur son visage. Le bleuté ne bougeait pas, semblant fasciné par la scène tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur la peau douce des joues du rouquin.

Puis elle partit délicatement en exploration du reste de cette peau, rejointe par l'autre, glissa sur son cou, ses clavicules, faisant tomber la toge fine du protégé des nymphes pour révélé un torse finement musclé. Encouragé par les soupirs de bien-être de son partenaire, Grimmjow fit basculer Ichigo sur sa couche pour approfondir ses caresses, toujours en douceur de peur de braquer l'orangé.

Mais ça ne suffit vite plus à ce dernier qui, réconforté par cette chaleur bienvenue qui se diffusait en lui et qui faisait éclipser ses craintes, pressa le voyageur en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleu électrique.

Grimmjow comprit le message et joignit ses lèvres à ses mains baladeuses. Mais juste avant il entendit un léger souffle :

« Quel est ton nom ?

-Grimmjow. »

Ichigo sourit. Ainsi pourvu d'une identité, cet humain lui paraissait beaucoup moins barbare.

« Mon nom est Ichigo. »

Ce bref échange sembla être le feu vert. L'invitation à la luxure. Ichigo se défit totalement de ses vêtements et repoussa l'homme en position assise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir en califourchon sur ses jambes. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du bleuté dans un baiser qui s'approfondit aussitôt dans un ballet sensuel et audacieux de plus en plus sauvage, sa langue se mêlant à sa complice.

Les mains de Grimmjow vinrent pétrir le postérieur d'Ichigo qui gémit et qui roula des hanches pour se venger. Il sourit en sentant une certaine raideur dans le pantalon de l'autre homme.

« Me cherche pas, gamin… » grogna le chasseur.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin réitéra son geste avec un sourire coquin, arrachant un grognement à Grimmjow.

Le plus vieux plaqua aussitôt Ichigo contre la couche, le dominant de sa large carrure de prédateur et ravageant sa bouche habilement. Une main se glissa sur un certain membre de son amant qui demandait de l'attention et y appliqua un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient.

« T'as déjà fait ça avec un homme ?

\- Non. »

La réponse surprit Grimmjow qui arrêta tout mouvement sur le coup, faisant gémir Ichigo de pure frustration.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Geignit-il.

\- T'es puceau ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait avec plus de femmes que tu ne l'imagines, grogna le jeune homme avec agacement. Seulement les hommes me font un putain d'effet et les satyres ne sont pas de ce bord-là. Et je n'ai jamais approché d'humain avant toi !

\- Tu n'as jamais… ? »

L'attitude de Grimmjow se fit incertaine et Ichigo crut mourir de frustration en apercevant son mouvement de recul.

« Je sais comment ça marche, merde ! Maintenant ta gueule et baise-moi ! »

Pour accompagner ses propos, il glissa habilement une de ses mains dans le pantalon de l'homme et commença à le caresser avec vivacité faisant grogner ce dernier de plaisir. Avec force, Ichigo les fit basculer et échanger de place, se retrouvant au dessus, en train de masturber le chasseur. Avant que celui-ci et put émettre la moindre protestation, il observa d'une air fasciné les lèvres du jeune homme s'approcher de sa virilité palpitante libérée de sa prison de tissus. La chaleur qui recouvrit son membre lui fit perdre pied et il ne pensa bientôt plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette bouche divine et ce regard ambre semblable à la lave en fusion qui semblait le défier de l'arrêter. Et étrangement, cette idée ne lui traversa plus l'esprit. Il plongea ses doigts dans cette chevelure flamboyante qui l'avait tant émerveillé.

« Mmh, Ichigo... »

Alors que le rythme des lèvres mutines s'accélérait sur son membre, Grimmjow sentit une pression familière au creux de ses reins. Il était proche de la délivrance lorsqu'Ichigo se recula, le faisant grogner de frustration. A charge de revanche !

Une des mains du plus jeune vint prendre la place de sa bouche tandis que Grimmjow vit le jeune homme glisser trois doigts entre ses lèvres, les suçant de façon provocante. Mais ce fut de le voir glisser de lui-même un doigt en lui qui acheva le bleuté, le faisant venir sous la mine satisfaite d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow décida de reprendre les choses en main tandis que ses sens s'affolaient et que sa virilité reprenait lentement du volume.

Il se pencha en avant pour attendre le fessier délicieusement ferme de son amant et après s'être humidifié les doigt, remplaça celui d'Ichigo par un des siens,le faisant gémir.

Lorsqu'il ajouta le deuxième doigt, il sentit l'orangé se tendre.

« Détend-toi, patienta Grimmjow en appliquant un mouvement de ciseaux.

\- Facile à dire. »

Le plus âgé rajouta un troisième doigt en mimant l'acte tandis qu'Ichigo grimaçait d'inconfort et de douleur. Grimmjow posa quelques baisers sur les fesses de son amant, en mordillant une. L'orangé se détendit subitement en poussant un gémissement que le bleuté qualifia de particulièrement obscène. Il effleura encore une fois la prostate du plus jeune alors que celui-ci sentait un plaisir impromptu l'assaillir.

Grimmjow retira ses doigts puis se redressa en position assise en entraînant avec lui son amant et le positionna au dessus de ses hanche, sa virilité frottant contre l'intimité du jeune homme. Le bleuté fut surpris de ne déceler qu'une légère appréhension dans le regard de l'être qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier lui faisait confiance et cette impression liée au regard terriblement chaud du rouquin était le plus bel aphrodisiaque. Il ôta rapidement son haut, aidé par Ichigo, révélant à se dernier un torse aussi divinement bien bâti qu'il l'avait espéré.

Grimmjow embrassa le plus jeune tout en guidant son membre vers son intimité et commencer à se glisser en lui. Ichigo se tendit sous l'intrusion et le bleuté recouvra son visage de baisers tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en l'orangé jusqu'à la garde.

Il chassa une larme qui coulait le long de la joue rougie du jeune homme.

Ichigo était divinement beau en prise avec le plaisir et Grimmjow voulait revoir cette expression de pure débauche qu'il affichait à ce moment.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez attendu, Grimmjow souleva les hanches du plus jeune et se rengaina aussitôt en lui, sous les gémissements d'Ichigo. Il réitéra plusieurs fois ce geste jusqu'à frapper de plein fouet la prostate du rouquin. Le chasseur afficha un sourire carnassier tout en observant Ichigo se tortiller sensuellement des hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Le plus jeune ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir sous les assauts de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier en profita pour le faire basculer sur le dos et approfondir ses mouvements, lui mordant l'épaule au passage.

« Aanh ! Salop !

\- Puceau.

\- Ça t'excite ?

\- Oui. »

Grimmjow grogna tandis que ses va-et-vient devenaient erratiques et qu'Ichigo murmurait son prénom, le regard bouillant, la bouche entrouverte, les joues d'une délicieuse couleur grenat.

La jouissance gagna Ichigo qui rejeta la tête en arrière se déversant sur leur deux torses, le corps agités de spasmes. Son intimité se resserra, si bien que le bleuté fut rapidement gagné par l'orgasme après quelques coup de reins et s'effondra sur le plus jeune, pantelant.

Grimmjow enlaça le plus jeune et l'attira contre son torse.

Ichigo se sentait bien, la luxure aillant apaisé ses craintes. Il s'était défait de plusieurs mois de frustrations en couchant avec un homme, et jamais il ne s'était autant perdu dans le plaisir avec une femme. Et il avait coucher avec un humain. Ces êtres qui le terrifiaient. Mais lui aussi était humain.

Où était sa place ?

Et Ichigo sombra dans le sommeil sur cette dernière pensée.

Le chasseur quand à lui observa le visage du beau jeune homme se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée. Il se sentait plus proche de lui. Et toujours aussi envoûté.

Irrémédiablement envoûté.

A l'extérieur de la tente, camouflées dans les branchages d'un arbres à proximité, quelques voyeuses s'échangèrent des coups de coudes en gloussant.

« Aaah que de tentation… je suis sûr qu'il a du sang de satyre ou de nymphe dans les veines ce petit-là » dit Rangiku avec affection.

… ***.*.*/ _Phantasms_ _/*.*.*…_ **

Ichigo était parti au petit matin, tandis que Grimmjow était encore profondément assoupi. La forêt lui avait plus belle que jamais. La matinée fraîche était vivifiante tandis que les couleur de l'aube enjolivaient les parures des arbres et créaient un jeu de lumière entre leurs feuilles. Les fils de lumières parsemaient son chemin et la gaze de feu lui réchauffait la peau.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers le bassin des naïades. Lorsqu'il y parvint la clairière était totalement éclairée par la lumière matinale. Il n'y avait visiblement personne mais Ichigo se dirigea lentement vers l'eau opaline. Il s'assit sur un rocher et admira la surface scintillante de l'eau de la cuvette et se laissa bercer par la fraîche odeur forestière.

L'orangé ferma les yeux en sentant la brise se lever. Ce n'est que lorsque deux mains tièdes se posèrent sur lui qu'il consentit à ouvrir les paupières.

C'est sans surprise qu'il vit une jeune femme rousse toute en forme afficher une mine faussement sérieuse.

« Pas l'temps de pioncer Ichiii ! Compte rendu~ »

Ichigo lui offrit un sourire amusé.

« Je pense que tu n'en as pas besoin... »

Il aperçut Yoruichi émerger non loin et lui offrit un clin d'œil.

« Depuis combien de temps vous nous observiez ? Demanda Ichigo sur un ton taquin aux naïades accoudées à leur rocher.

\- Depuis combien de temps savais-tu que l'on vous observait ? » Demanda en réponse Yoruichi sur le même ton, d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Ils s'échangèrent tout deux un regard malicieux.

« Tu ne restes pas avec cet humain ? Intervint Shaolin avec son habituelle attitude détachée.

\- Je…

\- Le choix t'appartient, Ichigo, mon chéri. »

Une douleur survint dans la poitrine du jeune homme alors qu'il reconnut cette voix mélodieuse si chère à son cœur. Il se retourna lentement et croisa deux yeux vert tendre.

Les autres nymphes prirent toute un air grave.

« Tu as pour toujours une place auprès de nous, mais tu es humain. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de rejoindre les tiens si tel est ton souhait. »

Ichigo comprenait la situation. Il y avait réfléchi longuement depuis son réveil. Il voulait apprendre à connaître les humains, ne plus vivre dans la peur qui le faisait sombrer dans la folie. Il voulait parcourir ce monde, comprendre les subtilités du mode de vie des humains. Apprendre à les aimer. Et peut-être à se reconnaître en tant que l'un d'entre eux. Car il n'était ni nymphe ni satyre. Il n'était qu'un simple humain.

« J'ai découvert en moi quelque chose de très sombre. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais que comprendre au contact des humains. Je veux pouvoir dompter cette folie qui se tapit au fond de moi... »

Il vit Nell, sa mère de cœur, afficher une mine douloureuse.

« Cinq ans. »

La verte releva la tête alors que l'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard.

« Offrez-moi cinq ans. Pour dompter cette haine. Pour connaître les humains. Je reviendrais après ça et je vous dirais mon choix. »

L'ambiance était étrangement solennelle.

Pourtant des larmes vinrent rouler sur les joues de sa mère et Ichigo se dépêcha d'aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Que… que comptes-tu faire… alors ?

\- Je vais me joindre aux voyageurs qui campent près de la rivière. Je me ferais passer pour un villageois qui rejoint leur troupe. Je les ai écouté discuter la veille et j'ai rassemblé suffisamment d'informations pour me mêler à eux sans qu'ils se doutent de mon identité. »

Ichigo observa tour à tour les visages impassibles des nymphes drapées dans leur dignité. Mais il pouvait sans problèmes lire dans leur regard leur affection et leur tristesse.

« Tu as grandi, renifla Nell en essuyant ses larmes. Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri. »

Ces mots mirent du baume au cœur d'Ichigo qui se sentit léger. Se savoir soutenu l'encourager dans sa quête ardue.

« Isane a certainement tissé de nouveaux vêtements, ajouta Shaolin, ça sera utile. Les humains n'acceptent pas qu'on se présente dévêtu devant eux. Ils appellent cela ''conventions sociales'', je crois. Quel ennui... »

La remarque fit sourire le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu.

Un soupir de Rangiku qui ne parvenait visiblement pas à rester sérieuse bien longtemps attira leur attention.

« Alala on va être priver de ta présence si sexy pendant cinq ans ? C'est horrible ! »

Ichigo ria de bon cœur avec Yoruichi tandis que Nell essuyait ses larmes.

L'orangé adressa un sourire tendre à cette dernière.

« Je reviendrai. »

… ***.*.*/ _Phantasms_ _/*.*.*…_ **

_Cinq ans plus tard._

Les effluves estivales se mêlaient à celles des fruits et des épices venant de contrées lointaines que transportait la charrette. Assis parmi les cageots, Ichigo se retenait tant bien que mal au garde-fou qui maintenait les caisses en places. La charrette était ballottée dans tous les sens sur le chemin de terre inégal. En reconnaissant les lieux, le bel homme à la chevelure de feu fit signe au marchand de s'arrêter. Celui-ci consentit à arrêter sa mule en grommelant mais se tut lorsqu'Ichigo lui tendit une bourse.

« Prenez tout, mon brave ! Je vous remercie ! »

Le vieux marchand le regarda comme s'il était fou mais rangea vite la bourse pleine d'écus d'or et reprit la route. Le vieil homme se dit que les jeunots étaient bien incompréhensibles, pour payer un telle somme pour être mené au milieu de nul part. Le village le plus proche était pourtant encore à une distance non négligeable, même pour sa brave mule. Le marchand haussa finalement des épaules et observa d'un œil méfiant le jeune homme roux lui adresser de grands signes de la main en guise d'au revoir, le sourire au lèvres.

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait étrangement vite tandis qu'il traversait la forêt en empruntant le même chemin qu'il y a cinq ans. L'excitation et l'allégresse du retour le faisait se sentir léger, et il finit sa route en courant.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans observa la clairière en vue et sourit espièglement. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au milieu de celle-ci, l'herbe fraîche caressant ses pieds déchaussés, ses yeux se perdant dans l'eau cristalline.

« Je suis rentré. »

Le vent se leva, souffla sur sa personne sans agressivité, venant l'étreindre avec tendresse. Il s'invita sur les bords rocheux du bassin, appréciant de retrouver le calme des lieux.

Rien n'avait changé.

Oh non, strictement rien.

C'est notamment la pensée qu'il eut lorsque deux mains le tirèrent brusquement par la cheville, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et l'envoyant tête la première dans l'eau fraîche, alors qu'une plainte bruyante s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Étonnamment il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de remonter à la surface une fois immergé totalement. Pourtant le bassin n'était pas profond mais… Ichigo commença à se débattre avec vigueur trouvant que la blague avait assez duré et l'enveloppe aqueuse qui l'entourait se desserra sensiblement, permettant à la physique selon Archimède de reprendre ses droits.

Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de reprendre une goulée d'air que son visage se retrouva plongé dans un volumineuse poitrine décidée à le faire mourir prématurément par asphyxie. Et il ne parlait pas de l'autre poids sur son dos résolu à lui briser quelques côtes de son étreinte tonique.

Évidemment, ses tympans saignaient déjà sous les hurlements suraigus des deux femmes qui l'avait assailli.

« ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Tout en malmenant le jeune homme tant attendu, Rangiku et Yoruichi camouflèrent leurs larmes de joie dans les trombes d'eau soulevées. D'un commun accord, les deux femmes libérèrent le roux quelque peu sonné de leur étreinte tonique pour pouvoir admirer le beau jeune homme qu'était devenu leur fraise chérie. Mais quelque chose chiffonna la rousse.

« Ichigo ! S'indigna-t-elle. Mais que sont ces choses sur toi ?

\- Hein ? » Grogna-t-il intelligemment en jetant un coup d'œil dépité à ses vêtements mouillés collant à sa peau.

La belle naïade pointa du doigt son torse. Ichigo ne comprit pas. A moins que…

« Mes vêtements ?

\- ... »

Yoruichi observa avec amusement son homologue fusillé du regard les bouts de tissus qui osaient cacher de leur vue leur cher protégé. Quelque soit le cheminement des pensées de Rangiku, ce dernier se conclut par une constatation très simple : ça gène, on vire.

C'est ainsi que les deux folles entreprirent de déshabiller joyeusement le pauvre petit.

« Ichigo ? »

La voix claire et mélodieuse parvint jusqu'à Ichigo, qui non content de voir ses deux amies s'immobiliser (Elles lui avaient peut-être terriblement manqué mais il aurait apprécié ne pas se faire violemment agressé par les deux furies perverses à peine rentré), il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la clairière.

Une nymphe majestueuse au maintien élégant se dressait à l'orée des bois, respirant la grâce et la sérénité. Rangiku et Yoruichi s'écartèrent de l'orangé, lui permettant de se redresser dans la cuvette d'eau. Il se demanda quelle allure il pouvait bien lui-même avoir, avec sa chemise déchiré et ses cheveux roux aplatis sur sa tête.

La femme devant lui n'en avait que faire. Son regard brillait de tendresse et d'amour maternelle. Neliel s'approcha à pas de velours et Ichigo fit de même, s'extirpant agilement du bassin de roches.

Alors que seulement quelques pas les séparaient, les deux ne bougèrent pas. La brise se leva, faisant voleter joyeusement les cheveux vert tendre de Nell, tandis que des feuilles d'arbres se prêter à une somptueuse danse aérienne et que la clairière se remplissait d'autres présences aux abords.

« Tu es rentré, souffla Nell.

\- Comme promis, sourit doucement Ichigo.

\- Tu as grandi. » Remarqua sa mère de cœur qui, en effet, devait désormais levait le menton pour pouvoir croiser le regard heureux de son fils, qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.

Elle s'amusa de la vue des cheveux mouillés rebelles et franchit sans hésitations la distance pour venir replacer les mèches de son protégé.

« Tu m'as manqué… murmura-t-elle. Tu nous as toutes manqué. »

A ses paroles, le jeune homme releva les yeux et vit les visages bienveillants de toutes les nymphes de la forêt se présenter à l'orée de la clairière, venues l'accueillir. Il vit Isane, la dryade aux doigts de fée qui posséder l'art du tissage, Retsu, la nymphe des bois aux cheveux nattés, une narcisse décorant sa chevelure de jais mais aussi Kuukaku, la nymphe des montagnes, toujours accompagnée d'un jeune louveteau, et tant d'autres visages aimés.

Derrière lui, Shaolin était apparu et s'était directement coulée entre les bras de Yoruichi, lui jetant un regard indifférent, bien qu'on puisse y desseller une étincelle d'affection à son égard.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se réchauffa et il sut qu'il allait faire le bon choix.

Neliel se recula à nouveau, les choses devaient être mis au clair.

« Ichigo. Nous attendons ta réponse à la question que je t'ai posé il y a cinq ans. Nous t'avons permises une intervalle de cinq ans pour réfléchir à ta condition et tu t'es affranchi de cette durée. C'est pourquoi je te repose la question : Souhaites-tu prendre la place que tu as toujours eu parmi nous ou souhaites-tu vivre ta vie d'humain ? »

L'expression de la dryade était ferme, elle faisait face à son fils avec dignité, attendant une réponse qu'elle redoutait au fond d'elle.

« En vivant parmi ceux qui sont les miens, j'ai découvert des choses nouvelles et vécu des expériences inoubliables, commença Ichigo, tentant de garder contenance devant le regard douloureux de sa mère de cœur, mais il ne devait pas flancher et il devait aller au bout de ses pensées. Certes les humains ont l'étrange capacité de s'entre-tuer. Certains se nomment « seigneurs » pour des raisons qui m'échappent encore et vivent dans des châteaux, exploitant les autres. D'autres sont nommés « sorcières » et sont chassés comme des chevreuils sans plus de raisons . Et encore, les chevreuils ont le loisir d'avoir une mort rapide et des souffrances brèves. Les humains sont des créatures sanglantes, et j'ai souvent honte d'être de la même espèce qu'eux... »

Ichigo prit une légère pause pour dévisager des visages tournés vers lui, l'air grave, puis continua :

« Mais j'ai aussi rencontré des personnes formidables qui m'ont appris à comprendre le vrai sens du mot 'humanité'. Derrière la cruauté des hommes se trouvent de beaux mœurs et des âmes charitables. Et je me suis plu avec eux. Mais durant tout mon voyage, une seule volonté m'animait. Surpasser la folie humaine qui sommeillait en moi et pouvoir ainsi vous rejoindre. Et me voici, sourit chaleureuse Ichigo sous le regard ému de celle qui resterait toujours à ses yeux la plus belle femme au monde.

\- Et donc tu… souffla-t-elle, chamboulée.

\- ...n'est pas arrivé à te faire aux mœurs des humains ! Cria Rangiku, guillerette. J'étais dis qu'ils était sacrément coincé ces animaux-là !

\- Rangiku ! S'exclama Nell, atterrée, accompagnée d'un murmure parmi les autres nymphes.

\- Oh je t'en pris, soupira-t-elle d'un air fataliste. On a pas vu Ichi depuis cinq ans et on s'enferme dans des discours ennuyants ! Tu sais, Ichi, si tu veux discuter de tout ça, les humains avec lesquels tu as marivaudé on un concept sympa qui s'appelle ''confidences sur l'oreiller'', ça t'intéresse ? » Roucoula la rousse pulpeuse.

Plusieurs exclamations d'approbation fusèrent et l'ambiance devint plus légère sous le rire d'Ichigo. Qui annonça enfin son verdict.

« J'ai décidé de rester, ma place n'est nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, donc on a tout notre temps…

\- Ichigo, sache que si tu fais ce choix, alors tu n'auras plus la capacité d'être un mortel. Tu ne pourras plus vivre une vie d'humain normal, insista la dryade aux cheveux verts. »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Je m'en doutais, et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. »

Aussitôt une femme heureuse vint se pendre à son cou et l'orangé accueillit Nell dans ses bras pour une étreinte longuement attendue, et des larmes vinrent dévaler sur les joues de la nymphe.

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix, renifla-t-il.

\- Plus que sûr ! »

Plusieurs nymphes vinrent se succéder pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Ichigo à grand renfort de câlinage et étreintes en règle.

« Nous allons nous rendre auprès d'Hallibel, notre doyenne. C'est elle qui t'offrira la place que tu as toujours eu en notre sein. » déclara Nell en séchant ses larmes.

Une sorte de haie d'honneur se forma. Des dizaines de dryades lui montraient le chemin à emprunter au travers de la forêt. Les naïades quant à elles plongèrent toutes dans l'eau, étant obligées de suivre le cours d'eau et donc de faire un détour, elles s'évaporèrent immédiatement.

Ichigo progressait calmement dans la forêt, se trouvant gagné par la sérénité tandis qu'autours de lui, des nymphes mineures sortaient de leurs arbres et se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens, voltigeant, tourbillonnant, dansant avec grâce.

Enfin, dans les profondeurs insoupçonnable de la forêt, Ichigo déboucha sur une clairière minuscule, baignée d'une lumière tamisée. Un rocher trônait en son centre solitaire. L'orangé observa d'un air intrigué le rocher qui n'avait rien de naturel. En effet, sa surface était polie et arrondie tandis que la pierre avait une magnifique couleur bleutée, telle le lapis-lazuli. Des multitudes de runes étaient gravées dans la roche en un schéma complexe et intrigant. Au centre de la pierre, un creux en ferme de vasque polie de deux doigts de profondeur était creusé. Le liquide qui se trouvait dedans n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'Ichigo avait pu voir jusque là. Cela ressemblait à l'eau la plus pure du monde, mais là où cette dernière aurait était totalement translucide, le liquide de la vasque possédait plusieurs nuances argentées qui s'entremêlaient avec volupté.

A peine Nell et Ichigo se furent-ils approché que les deux pouces de liquide semblèrent entrer en ébullition. D'abord de léger remous puis un véritable jet d'eau argentée jailli de la vasque à profusion s'élevant en l'air comme doté de vie et prenant lentement forme humaine.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante ne démordrait jamais sur le fait que sa mère de cœur était la plus belle de toutes, mais l'apparition de la vasque aurait bien pu ébranler ses convictions.

Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il se rendait auprès de la doyenne, comme la nommée les autres nymphes, Ichigo s'était attendu à voir une petite bonne dame à l'air juste et sage. Cette image se brisa lorsque de l'eau argenté se matérialisa une jeune femme au regard vert acéré, dont la blondeur des cheveux n'avait d'égal que le soleil. Le protégé des nymphes ne put retenir une exclamation impressionnée.

Rien qu'en ressentant l'aura mystique qui se dégageait de l'apparition, Ichigo sut qu'il se trouvait face à la vénérable Hallibel.

La majorité des nymphes ayant accompagné le jeune homme dans sa procession restèrent dans l'ombre de la forêt, comme si elles n'osaient pas s'approcher de l'étrange lumière bleuâtre baignant le lieu reclus.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, fit la voix grave de la doyenne, intimant un quiconque de se taire. Fils d'Isshin Kurosaki et de Masaki, fille de la nymphe Morgan. »

Ichigo se crispa, sous l'œil désolé de Nell qui se tenait en recul par rapport à lui. Durant son voyage de cinq ans, Ichigo avait fait des recherches sur ses géniteurs, pour comprendre la raison de la mise à mort de son mère biologique. Il connaissait l'identité de la femme uniquement grâce au médaillon que Nell avait retrouvé sur la dépouille de Masaki, suite à son décès, où était gravé son identité. _Masaki Kurosaki_. Sans quoi il n'aurait jamais su l'identité de sa génitrice.

Il avait découvert que Masaki vivait dans le village le plus proche avec son mari doué en médecine et son fils à naître. Elle était une herboriste réputée pour ses talents de guérison inégalés, s'attirant malheureusement le mauvais œil de pauvres âmes jalouses qui eurent tôt fait de crier à la sorcellerie. L'opinion publique l'emportant contre la démunie, elle dut s'enfuir alors que son mari périt en tentant de la protéger en vain.

Le fait que le fils de la sorcière avait disparu sans laisser de trace avait longtemps agité la foule, avant que tout ne se calme avec le temps.

Ichigo avait était profondément chamboulé en reconstituant l'histoire de ses parents mais ça avait été une étape importante pour son accomplissement en temps qu'adulte et son acceptation de soi.

Jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la parenté folle de sa mère de sang. Le choc l'ébranla. Sa mère était fille de nymphe ?

« Si je consens à t'offrir ce soir un présent bien spécial, Ichigo, reprit la doyenne, ce n'est pas uniquement car tu as reçu la faveur des nymphes, mais aussi parce ta place parmi nous est légitime. Ta grand-mère était une hamadryade respectée. Bien que dilué avec celui de l'humain dont elle s'était énamouré, puis par celui du mari de sa fille, son sang précieux coule toujours dans tes veines. Telles sont tes origines, Ichigo Kurosaki, descendant de nymphe. »

Étrangement, Ichigo ne ressentit pas le besoin de se tourmenter à ce sujet. Au contraire, apprendre ce fait de la bouche de la vénérable nymphe ne fit que le remplir d'allégresse de savoir que sa volonté de vivre parmi les femmes mythiques était légitime. Il se sentit rassuré. Accepté.

Ichigo inclina respectueusement la tête devant la doyenne qui le surplombait majestueusement depuis son promontoire de pierre bleue.

« Relève la tête. » Souffla la voix profonde de la femme.

L'orangé s'exécuta pour alors assister à un spectacle somptueux. La nymphe à la chevelure de blé faisait des mouvements amples et gracieux avec ses mains tandis que des volutes argentées tournoyaient autour d'elle. Les volutes stoppèrent lentement le danse paresseuse pour converger vers le centre des mains de la doyenne, s'entremêlant jusqu'à former un calice d'argent.

Hallibel descendit de la pierre bleue en flottant, se retrouvant au même niveau qu'Ichigo qui l'observait, ébahi par sa vénusté.

« Voici mon présent, jeune homme. Notre présent à toute. Tu en es digne. »

Mu par son instinct, Ichigo tandis les mains pour recevoir timidement le calice.

« Ce calice contient l'eau de ma source. Elle t'offrira les vertus de la vie éternelle. »

Le jeune homme roux regarda avec stupeur la vasque de la pierre bleue. Ainsi c'était elle, la source de Jouvence ?

Lentement, sous le silence respectueux de la clairière, Ichigo ouvrit le calice qui révéla cette eau aux nuances lactescentes. Si il buvait ce liquide, plus jamais il ne pourrait mourir de mort naturelle. Il ne pourrait plus prétendre à une vie humaine.

L'orangé chercha le regard sapin de sa mère de cœur et le trouva, brillant d'espoir. Il lui sourit et but le liquide de vie éternelle, le regard plongé dans celui de la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

… ***.*.*/ _Phantasms_ _/*.*.*…_**

Une ambiance festive régnait dans la forêt qui semblait plus vivante que jamais. Les oiseaux chantaient avec entrain, les chevreuils et les faons gambadaient joyeusement, comme influencés par l'euphorie des nymphes qui protégeaient les lieux.

Au bord du bassin des naïades, un certain jeune homme à la chevelure de feu danser avec toutes nymphes l'invitant, une lueur espiègle dans son regard ambré.

Une voix joviale attira son attention :

« Hey Ichi ! Il est devenu quoi le gars d'il y a cinq ans ?

\- Oh ! Grimmjow ? »

Le protégé des nymphes eut un sourire en coin. Jamais il n'oublierait son premier amant masculin. Il s'était rendu compte par la suite, après s'être séparé de l'homme, qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouvé meilleur coup que ce dernier pour sa première fois. Peu d'hommes égalaient les prouesses au lit du bleuté. Et c'était sûrement ce genre de commentaire croustillant qu'attendait la rousse perverse qui se trémoussait d'anticipation.

Néanmoins, Ichigo jugea qu'il avait tout son temps pour conter sa vie sexuelle à la jeune femme, de ce fait, il abrégea.

« Grimmjow était fiancé et moi, je ne souhaitais que découvrir le monde, voyager… On a voyagé ensemble deux mois environ jusqu'au sud du pays puis je suis parti.

\- Tu es resté deux mois avec lui ? S'étonna Yoruichi.

\- J'espère que ton voyage aura été… _agréable. »_ Le taquina l'autre naïade perverse.

Les deux rouquins s'échangèrent un regard de connivence, un rictus malicieux étirant leur lèvre.

« Aaah il est bon de t'avoir enfin parmi nous ! S'enthousiasma la nymphe brune en passant une bras autour des épaules de leur protégé.

\- Vous allez devoir me supporter encore un sacré moment, ricana la fraise.

\- Pour fêter ça, allons faire des cochonneries avec les satyres ! » Annonça joyeusement Rangiku, rapidement approuvée par Yoruichi.

Shaolin suivit la nymphe des eaux aux cheveux violets, accompagnant toujours la belle métissée avec le même dévouement.

La scène fit sourire Ichigo. Ses amies lui avaient manqué.

Il sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer et se laissa aller à l'étreinte maternelle de Nell.

La vie qu'il avait choisi de mener échapperait sans doute à la compréhension humaine. Cette existence qui l'attendait serait certainement qualifiée de débauchée du point de vue d'un humain.

Mais chez les nymphes, cette débauche était simplement un art de vivre que le temps et leur éducation avaient nettoyer de tout tabou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **EDIT 15/07/2017: J'ai récemment relu cette histoire et j'ai été inspirée à nouveau. Cette histoire est donc actuellement en cours de réécriture. Le début restera le même (avec correction des fautes *hum hum*) et l'histoire déviera à partir de la rencontre entre Ichigo et Grimmjow. L'histoire sera plus longue (j'ai envie d'écrire les aventures d'Ichigo, car oui, il sera amené à quitter son petit nid douillet) et la fin ne sera sûrement pas la même.**

 **J'attends d'être bien avancée dans la réécriture pour commencer à poster. La nouvelle version remplacera celle-ci (je changerais le contenu des chapitres puis je posterais les nouveaux chapitres à la suite.**

 **Baci~**


End file.
